This invention relates to devices for insertion in and coupling with a neck of an open end of a bottle that may have a fluid or liquid therein. The pour spout may be used to discharge the liquid from the bottle. The new pour spout may have no sharp outer surfaces that may injure a user and the pour spout may have a low profile as compared to other pour spouts.
Pour spouts and pour devices may currently be used to control discharge of a liquid from a bottle. Generally these pour spouts may have a portion for insertion in a bottle open end and a second portion for the discharge of the liquid. The discharge end may commonly be a metal tube with a curve end to aid in pouring. The metal tube may protrude upwardly and may have sharp edges that may be dangerous for persons working in a bar as a pourer may catch a hand or arm on a sharp edge. While caps to cover a discharge end or a rounded upper portion of a discharge end may be used, these devices may generally be complicated structure that may be relatively expensive or cumbersome to use.